The present invention relates to a bullet feeding device for pneumatic toy guns and the device includes two parts. One of the two parts has a protrusion for being inserted in a groove in a barrel of the gun so as to precisely position the feeding hole in the device.
A conventional bullet feeding device for a pneumatic toy gun is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a tubular body 10 connected to a barrel 1 of the toy gun. A hole 11 is defined through the barrel 1 and is in communication with a feeding hole 100 defined in the body 10. An end member 13 is connected to a lower end of the body 10 and a seal 14 seals the gap between the body 10 and the end member 13. Bullets 15 are put in the body 10 from a top open end of the body 10 and the lowest bullet 15 contacts an inclined surface of the end member 13 so as to roll into the barrel 1 via the hole 11 and the feeding hole 100. The body 10 is welded to the barrel 1 and the position of the body 10 relative to the barrel 1 affects the movement path of the bullets 15. Because the connection of the body 10 and the barrel 1 is set by hands so that the connection angle of the body 1O and the barrel 1 could not be well positioned and the bullets 15 cannot enter the barrel 1 smoothly.
The present invention intends to provide a feeding device that is easily to be connected to the barrel and the position of the feeding hole can be precisely set.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pneumatic toy gun with a bullet feeding device. The gun has a groove and two first holes respectively defined through a barrel of the gun and the bullet feeding device comprises a first part and a second part. The first part has a feeding tube with an open top and a feeding hole defined in a lower end of the feeding tube. A first flange extends from the first part. The second part has a protrusion extending therefrom so as to be inserted into the groove in the barrel. Two second holes are defined through the second part and two screws extend through the second holes and are engaged with the barrel. A second flange extends from the second part so as to be connected to the first flange.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a bullet feeding device which can be easily can precisely connected to a desired position on the barrel.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.